Children often go about their days according to a fairly consistent and predictable schedule. Children often participate in a set schedule of activities when they are away from the home. Accordingly, parents may expect their children to be located at specific locations at certain times during the week. However, parents are often unable to accompany children at all times. Many parents understand the many dangers posed to children outside of the home and may be concerned for the welfare and safety of their children.
In the age of instant communication, children often carry mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, when they are away from the home. While parents may contact their children via such mobile communication devices, children may not be willing or able to contact their parents, particularly when the children are planning to go to locations that are not authorized by their parents. Additionally, while the location of some mobile communication devices may be tracked remotely by parents, many parents do not have the necessary time or resources to constantly check the location of the mobile communication devices to ensure their children are located where they are expected to be.